A Figment of My Imagination
by Yoroshii Ohtori
Summary: Things are happening so fast in my life. Mom and Serenity leaving. Dad beating. Seto and I meeting on one certain night. Seto confessing to me I just can’t handle them all at one! I… just can’t. [SJ] (COMPLETE)
1. Chapter 1

A Figment of my Imagination

Chapter 1

Summary: Things are happening so fast in my life. Mom and Serenity leaving. Dad beating. Seto and I meeting on one certain night. Seto confessing to me I just can't handle them all at one! I… just can't. [SJ]

By: Klyukaizer

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Things are happening so fast in my life. Mom and Serenity left us all… after that, Dad started beating me up because of it. I don't know what I did to deserve these things! What did I do wrong?

What did I do wrong? 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Joey! Hey, Joey!" I heard someone call up to me as I looked at my back. "Tristan?" I blinked as my best friend ran to me.

"Hey, man! I tried calling you last night but your phone line's dead! What happened? I just called you an hour before that!" Tristan scolded me as if it was my doing. I glared at him and continued walking away, "Look, Tris' I had a bad night last night so can you please leave me alone? I'm not in the mood to talk right now!"

"Hey! I was just kidding!" Tristan blinked as he stopped on his tracks for a moment, "I- I was just worried about you, Joey!"

"Well stop pestering me if you're worried!" I snapped as I left him alone. But still, he followed me, "C'mon, Jou! We're buddies aren't we? Tell me about it!"

How can I make him understand? He can never understand…

Instantly, I faced back to him and gave him a man-to-man look in the eye. "Look! There's absolutely _no_ way you can understand how I feel, Tristan! There's no use telling you and I would only get you into trouble!"

"Huh? Is it a bully?" Tristan smirked, "I'll fight him off for you!" Tristan said boastfully as he clenched his fist into a ball.

"THAT IS EXACTLY **_IT_**!" I screamed, "You're always like that! [Joey! Let me help you!] [Joey! I'm always there for you!] No, Tristan! NO! I am **_not_** going to drag you into this mess!" I snapped.

"But, Joey-"

I faced away, "No…" I said in a demanding but low voice. "Please, Tristan. For once… think for yourself only… forget about me…" And with that, I walked away, unable to look at my best friend's face.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Dad! I'm home!" I said as I entered my house… well, junkyard to be exact. I tried to see the beauty of the house as I scanned through the place… but not one comes into my mind… Only memories.

Painful memories. (Literally!)

The floor was covered in spilled alcohol, mixed with some blood. The coffee table was split into half and shards of glass were scattered all over the floor. The walls were covered in blood and some of the wall's wallpaper was split in half. It was as if I was facing hell.

"Hey, punk!"

And I was facing the devil, himself.

"You're late." My drunken father said flatly as he threw the bottle of wine he just drank to the other side of the room. "I- I got into detention for being late this morning." I reasoned as I tried to walk over to him and maybe help him. But no… he had given me a punch.

"AND WHY THE HECK WERE YOU **_LATE_** THIS MORNING! HUH? AIN'T 8 HOURS OF SLEEPIN' ENOUGH FOR YA?" He screamed as he kicked me over and over again. I didn't like it! I didn't like it one bit! Metallic blood was bubbling all over my mouth as I felt like throwing them all up at once.

"YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE YOU PIECE OF USELESS **_CRAP_**!" He yelled as he picked me up by the collar and threw me to the already-broken coffee table. I screamed as I felt the shards of glass pierce through my back and felt my right elbow being twisted. "Get up!" He ordered as he walked over to me and looked down on me.

"I said GET UP!" He screamed as I felt myself being hit at my manhood.

I gave out a loud yelp as I doubled over. Obviously, hurt by the constant impacts he brings me. Somehow, tears had already made there way to my face for the next thing I had snapped back to reality, I had been gritting my teeth for a while now and my tears were endlessly falling down to my neck.

"No wonder your mother and sister left us!" He snapped. "They already knew they had a stupid son and a worthless brother!"

"Someday… you will be alone…" He whispered into my ear, "…and no one will be there to help you!"

"We will all just laugh at your face!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

My eyes snapped open widely as I blinked back the tears. _'It's already morning?'_ I tried to sit up and register the surroundings and found myself at the same position yesterday… sleeping at the broken coffee table. I grumbled as I felt my stomach growl in hunger.

_'When is this all going to end?'_ I looked at my watch and found out it was already 8:40. School starts in 9:00. At least I wasn't late _yet_. Slowly, I got up and went to my room, changing into some more decent clothes a.k.a. my uniform. It seems that all the running blood had all dried up overnight. And as soon as I took my shirt off, the fabric had actually stuck to the parts where the blood had dried.

Blood… so red. So sticky. So scary. Yet so beautiful.

I slowly got down as if nothing had happened the night before (like I always do) and head over to the door. "Dad! I'm going to school now!"

"Yeah, whateva!" He answered back from the kitchen as I slammed the door behind me.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Hands inside my pockets, I walked cockily through the hallways as I looked at everyone I passed by. There were lovers making out by the lockers, teenagers running around, there were even bullies bullying on the nerds. And then… there was the richest man in school.

Multi-billionaire and CEO of Kaiba Corporation, Seto Kaiba.

"Mutt, watch where you're going!" He snapped as he _purposely_ hit me by my right elbow. I suppressed a yelp at the sudden contact. I forgot… It was the same spot where I fell last night. "What's wrong, mutt? Sprained your elbow just by a little tug?" Seto smirked.

I glared at him fearlessly, "So that means you admit you hit me on purpose!"

"Hn! Yeah… so? What's a stray dog going to do about it?" He mocked. Oh that face I would like to punch. AAAAAHHH!!! No, Joey. Stay calm. You must stay calm. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing!" I snapped angrily, but as soon as I faced away, I was instantly filled with sadness.

How can I expect them to understand?

Day by day… it's been always the same routine. They don't understand! They don't even **_try _**to understand **_me_**!

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

I felt a tap on my shoulder as I looked at Tristan who was sitting behind me.

It was a note.

He handed me a note. I quickly opened it and found 3 hand-sketched drawings of Yugi, Tea and Tristan… indicating the note was from them:

Meet us at the playground after school, Joey! Okay? – Tea ^_~

And after that, maybe we can head over to the arcades! – Tristan ^.^v

Yeah… let's have a sleepover at my house afterwards! – Yugi ^-^

Yes, these 3 are my friends! My best friends… and it takes a "note" for us to realize… that something was afoot. And the 3 of us definitely have to talk about it!

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"You wanted to see me?" I asked softy as I walked to them with my hands on my pockets. "Yeah!" Tea smiled as she looked up to me with a cheerful face. Was that for real? Or was she trying to make a smooth introduction?

"Let's go straight to the point, Joey. We know something's wrong and we're just trying to help you! Don't you trust us anymore?" Yugi asked sadly as he approached me, I slowly backed away from him as I felt Tristan do the same thing. "Don't try to deny the fact the you know something that we don't!" Tristan joined.

"C'mon, buddy! Just tell us!"

"I can't, okay? I'm sorry…" I panicked with all the emotions from the bottom of my heart. "Look, guys. Joey's scared right now so let's just do this slowly!" Tea suggested as I mentally thanked her for that. "Joey… I know you're scared and we understand that!"

Yeah, right…

"We're not rushing you to tell us… just do it slowly and let us understand one at a time. Then… maybe we can help!" Tea smiled. "_Maybe?_" I snapped as they all looked at me strangely.

"I don't need help if all you can do is **_maybe_**!" I yelled. "Call me selfish or _what_! I _need_ help badly! And I don't need _maybe'_s!"

"Then let us _help_ you! We can never start if not one of us takes the first step, right?" Yugi joined, "Make us understand!" He gave out his hand for me to reach. But no… I didn't want them to interfere. I didn't want them to interfere with my life!

"_NO_!" I yelled as tears flooded quickly down from my eyes, "You can _never_ understand, Yugi! You can _never_ understand how I feel! **_NEVER!_**" And with that, I quickly ran away from them…

Friends?

I… I don't think we will be anymore…

I don't want to bring them along in this mess…

I… I can't risk it!

_To be continued._


	2. Chapter 2

A Figment of my Imagination

Chapter 2

Summary: Things are happening so fast in my life. Mom and Serenity leaving. Dad beating. Seto and I meeting on one certain night. Seto confessing to me I just can't handle them all at one! I… just can't. [SJ]

By: Klyukaizer

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

It was raining… I ran as fast as I could with tears stinging to my eyes, which were slowly mixing with the rain that had flooded down from the tips of my hair.

Why did they have to rush up to me all at once? And seeing me like that! They had actually witnessed me cry! I was scared… I… I don't know if we'll ever be friends again!

What I did was downright unforgivable!

Am I to be considered as a 'friend' when I don't even trust them? Am I considered to be a 'friend' when I refused to talk to them? What kind of a 'friend' am I?

My running came to a stop when I felt a cold presence look at me oddly. For some reason, that stare had been locked to me for quite some time now. And when I looked up to see who it was… It was none other than…

"K- Kaiba…" I gasped as I looked at his manly figure. Especially his beautiful azure eyes. Somehow… I feel like those eyes were looking into my own eyes as well.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

|Seto's POV|

"_Inu_." I gasped back as he had gasped at my last name before. I stared at him from top to bottom and noticed that his once beautiful figure had been lost because of his soaked clothes, obviously he had been out in the rain for a while now.

Somehow, there was something different of my puppy. Something different…

"Hn!" I kept my cold smirk as I approached him with my black umbrella in my right hand. Slowly, he backed away which startled me completely. Why was he so afraid of me? Is it because of the little 'conversation' we had before?

"What are you so scared about, Mutt? Are you afraid because-" I stopped on my sentence when I noticed that his face was filled with tears.

"_Inu_.." I began, but I was rudely interrupted, "Why..." He trembled as he looked at me with wide eyes. "Wh-why? Why does it have to be you?" He asked in a low voice, well... maybe it was just the heavy rain that made his voice low.

"What do you mean by that?" I continued with the usual cold tone.

He continued staring at me with those scared puppy eyes as he broke off into a run; luckily, I dashed... right before he could be that far away, dropping my umbrella in the process. "Why are you running away from me, Mutt?" I snapped at the last word, putting great emphasis to it as I grabbed him in the waist from behind.

"Let go of me, Kaiba!" He begged. Oh, he actually _begged_!

"Not until you tell me what's wrong!" I snapped. "Please! Please let go!" He panicked as he tried to break the grip I had around him. He was in the verge of breaking down in any minute. And I was the type of person who didn't care.

"I'm not going to let you go, Joey! Until you tell me what's wrong and _who's_ responsible for this!"

"What do you **_care_**?!" He screamed.

"A lot! More than you'll ever think!" Did I actually say that?... Whatever. "Nobody hurts my puppy except me! Now, are you going to tell me or are we going to be in this position for the rest of the day???!!"

"_NO!!! Let me **go**! **Kaiba!!!**_" He struggled as I tightened my grip. Can't I just drag him back to the mansion? But... I'll have to take care of him first. With an instant, I slammed my fist to his face and he rolled to the streets on a puddle.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

|Joey's POV|

I was woken by that punch he made. But, damn! That hurt! What the heck was I thrashing about anyway?

I landed on my side and tried to focus everything around me. All I know is... I was wet and was getting down with a fever. That's for sure! In pure instinct, I touched my swollen cheek to where Kaiba hit me and looked up to him.

He wasn't smirking! Nor looking at me with those despised eyes!

H-he... He was... worried?

"_Inu_." He started as he gave out a hand for me to reach. I couldn't stop the tears that were still running down from my face. I may have woken up from the "momentary-mentality" (hey! I just made that up!) But I was still upset! Upset... and scared!

I wanted to jump to him and cry in his arms... but... w-wouldn't he just laugh at me?

I'm sure right now that he is... I mean, why the **_heck_** would he punch me if he really **_cares_**???

"_Inu_... are you calmed now?" He asked in pure concern. Damn! He's hot when he's in that tone. Well... despite the fact that it's called out here.

I trembled in fear and in the chill as I slowly grabbed his hand as he helped me stand. Without 2nd thoughts, he instantly wrapped an embrace around me... living me with jaws dropped and in pure awe.

"Wh-what the heck are you doing?" I trembled as I tried pushing him away... but somehow, I wanted to melt in his arms... at least it was warmer in this place than standing in the rain. "You seemed tense all of a sudden, Joey..." He said.

"Y-you're scaring me, Kaiba!" I trembled even more!!!

"Tell me what the heck's going on, Puppy..." Kaiba's tone suddenly went serious. "You've been acting strange lately and I'm sure Yugi and the others have noticed it too. Look, you're not getting better bottling up to yourself. So, you better tell me, Joey! Or I'll drag you back to the mansion!"

"Since when have called me 'Joey', Kaiba?" I snapped at him when I realized he had called me by my first name.

"Answer the question!" He snapped as I jumped at his sudden tone. Once again, being nervous and scared illuminated me. He must've noticed this and he let me go slowly.

"I-" I couldn't say it! I just couldn't say it!

"It's... it's..." Go on Joey! You can do it!

"It's my... my..."

He had been staring oddly at me now. I'm sure of it!

"I-I'm sorry!" With that, I broke off into a run. This time, I had ran without hesitation and this time, I had ran without getting caught.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

|3rd person's POV|

"You useless fool!" Joey's father slapped him across the face as poor Joey landed on the floor, hitting his head on the cold ground as well. "Do you like school that much that you don't want to come **_home_**? Or is it just you're hiding something from me!"

"N-no! I-I-I wasn't!"

"SHUT **_UP_**!" The drunken man had slammed the bottle he had been holding to his son's head, rendering the blonde semi-conscious. "You are having a relationship, weren't you, you slut?" The man asked in pure evilness.

"N-no... Please... dad... y-you have... to... believe... me..." Joey had begged, feeling as if death awaited him. "And why should I?" His dad stepped in closer to him as he ripped Joey's soaked clothes off of him. _"**Yamero! Onegai, otou-san! Onegai!**"_ Joey panicked as soon as he realized what his father was doing to him.

"_Urusai!_"

**_"Iie!!!!!!!!"_**

And the next thing Joey knew, he had lost consciousness… with all of his tears running down on his face. Knowing the moment he wakes up… it'll be a living hell for him. And still…

No one understands…

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

|Seto's POV|

Puppy! Where had you ran off to? I had no clue as to where he lived or where he usually goes! At least… I know someone who does.

"Do you know where he lives?" I demanded as soon as I came face-to-face with Yugi. Soon, 2 of his other friends emerged from behind of him and I stared at them with raised eyebrows. "What? Is this a coincidence that all of us are at the same place on the same time?"

"No… we had actually planned to have a sleep-over here tonight. We were hoping he would come by… but then, you already get the picture!" Yugi reasoned as I sighed out loud.

"Well… now that these 2 are also here. We might as well go look for him together! At least it'll cover-up more places!" I informed as all three of them nodded together. "Can't we at least take a car or something? You're soaking wet, Kaiba!" Tristan pointed to me.

"What happened?" Tea asked. "Things that has nothing to do your concern!" I snapped. "It's Joey we're talking about here… he **is** our concern!" Yugi had a point there.

"We'll take my limo. I'll explain on the way." I said flatly. "But we have to hurry…"

I've got a bad feeling all of these things are happening to Joey again!

_To be continued._

Oh, Seto! How right you are! ^-^ R & R!


	3. Chapter 3

A Figment of my Imagination

Chapter 3

Summary: Things are happening so fast in my life. Mom and Serenity leaving. Dad beating. Seto and I meeting on one certain night. Seto confessing to me I just can't handle them all at one! I… just can't. [SJ]

By: Klyukaizer

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

|Seto's POV|

"You punched him???" Tristan yelled in anger as his fists curled into a ball. "What was I to do when that mutt has totally lost his head?" I argued back as we both got into a staring fight.

"Okay, now calm down, Tristan. It's not like Joey got upset because of that!" Tea said as she wrapped herself around with the coat she was wearing. "Is it me? Or is it just so cold?" She trembled.

"It's cold." Yugi answered as he too, rubbed both of his arms to keep himself warm. Soon, Tristan followed him. "Unless of course, it's only us…" Tristan joked and looked at me. "Why aren't you cold? No- wrong question – why aren't you shivering?"

I raised an eyebrow as I we entered the street where the mutt had actually 'lived'. "Is this place 'it'?" I emphasized the word 'it'. "Yes… this is 'it'! What. Seto Kaiba, millionaire is too chicken to come into a place like this?" Tristan smirked.

"No." I snapped at him in pure disgust. "I'm wondering as to why I had never been to this place. If I could've… I would've bulldozed this place years ago and turned this into a better place! A place where _rats_ don't roam around!"

"What does **that** supposed to mean?" He yelled, obviously, pissed off. "We're here…" Yugi announced as the limo came to a stop.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

|Joey's POV|

It was the worst thing I had ever experienced… no… encountered. For I never really wanted it in the beginning. I never wanted my father to beat me up… and then had _actually **raped**_ me!

He had left as soon as he was done with me. Leaving me totally naked at the living room floor to bleed from all the wounds he had inflicted upon me… and from the wounds he had given me internally.

What was I to do?

Well… for one, I was reminiscing about death. Yes… death. That was the only answer. The only way to be freed by the pain. The only way where everything will be back to they were in the beginning.

No Joey = No sadness. No anger. No hatred.

Tears were spilling from the depths of my eyes and I could feel my optical nerves exploding! Tears were nothing to this! Tears weren't even _half_ of the pain that I had endured out of a short period of time…

"Please… please… m-make me die…" I whispered pleadingly to Him. "I don't care how… j-just… end it all… please end it all… I beg of you…"

"J-Joey!" I was instantly snapped out of my thoughts when I saw 4 pairs of eyes looking at me. Out of the wide-open door Dad left… 4 pairs of eyes were looking at me!!!

And they belonged to none other than my friends.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

|3rd person's POV|

"Joey…" Seto gasped as he looked at his puppy slowly sitting up in pain. He can't help but look at the things surrounding his "house" and then… trailed off to where Joey's naked and bloody body had been… covered in bloodstained white sheets.

"J-Jou-" Tristan tried to approach his best friend but was cut off when Joey started, "Don't." He softly said as he backed away from his friends. "Oh God, J-Joey…" Tea gasped.

"Don't. Please… don't." He pleaded, fear and horror present at the depths of his eyes. "Don't. _Onegai_…"

"What, Joey?" Yugi asked softly. "Don't, what?"

"Please… just… don't." Joey whispered as he trembled, making all the tears fall freely now. "Don't. Don't look at me…" He pleaded as all-4 eyes' widened. They didn't want to look at their friend… but then… they just couldn't get their eyes off of him.

"Don't." He trembled, _"**DON'T LOOK AT ME!!!**_"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

|Seto's POV|

For some reason… all of us didn't have the energy to talk that night. We had brought Joey with us, deciding that maybe he should stay with me. By now, we had all figured out who was the culprit behind all of Joey's fear and pain…

None other than his own father.

Of course… we were sure. I had endured the same thing my puppy had. And I'm sure about all of these symptoms and casualties being shown. It took Joey to calm down for a while before I had carried him bride-style with us, driving back to my mansion. We had covered him with the same white sheets, making him look like an angel… a broken angel.

All the way, none of us bothered talking but simply look at the bloody blonde sleeping in my arms. Not even Tristan who was all-jokes-and-no-seriousness had buried his face in his hands and had been sulking this whole time. Tea, on the other hand, had been trying to bite back her tears and was sadly comforted by Yugi.

I looked at my sleeping beauty in my arms only to see that his once beautiful face had now been tainted with pain and tears… and of course, blood.

All this while… we had been forcing him to tell us these things.

Not realizing how hard it must have been just keeping it. How much more if he tells us? Would he have gone nuts by then? Or will he break down and cry until he falls asleep? These things were bothering me the most… for… he had endured the same thing I did.

And yes, I _do_ understand.

I understand, Joey… I really do.

"We're here, sir." My driver had spoken, snapping me all awake from the slumber of darkness. "Y-yes." And for once in my life, I had answered a tone of kindness to a worker.

My driver had opened the door for me as I got out with Joey in my arms. There was also sadness in his eyes when he looked at Joey… I mean, anyone who would see my Joey in this state would feel the same way. And there was nothing more we could do to change the past.

Joey needs to learn… that he has to continue on with the present… and the future.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

He was screaming at the top of his lungs. He refused to be treated exposing himself to more people. Screaming he didn't want it anymore.

It was a pitiful sight to see. All of my mansion's nurses and doctors had to be called just to treat one puppy. Weird, isn't it? But still… I will do _anything_ for my puppy!

"Joey! Please. Calm down!" Dr. Edward, one of my main doctors said as he tried to pin Joey's arms to the side. "**_No!!! I don't want it anymore! Please! Let me go!!!_**" Joey pleaded as he sobbed loudly.

"We won't hurt you, Joey. We are in fact, helping you… please… let us help you!"

**_"NO!!! Let me go! Please let me go!!!"_**

Dr. Edward had to look at me and said, "I ask for your permission, Kaiba-_sama_. We have to restrain him, otherwise he might hurt himself!" I nodded hesitantly, "Just don't hurt him."

"We won't, Sir. We won't." He smiled as he continued with his work with such expertise.

Joey was screaming louder once again, as if he was inside a mental ward. They had to bind him to the bed and I really didn't want to see it. I quickly got out of the infirmary as I faced Yugi, Tea and Tristan with worried looks. "Is he okay?" Tea asked.

I plopped myself over the couch right across the infirmary's door and buried my head on my hands. "Joey…" Tea whispered, obviously getting her answer.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

By the time I came back to the infirmary, Joey had been bounded to the bed already. It was as if he was some sort of dangerous monster being spread wide-eagled on the bed with an oxygen mask and some tubes sticking out of his body.

At least he had stopped screaming. Somehow, he had started to trust the doctors… but still… he was as broken as ever and his tears showed them.

I slowly approached his bed with a sad smile. "Hey…" I smiled at him as I brushed a few of his bangs away from his face, looking at his sad face. "P-please don't make them hurt me…" He pleaded within the oxygen mask. "They won't… they're helping you…" I softly said, reassuring him that everything would be okay.

"I-I'm scared, Kaiba…" He whispered.

"Don't be. You're safe with me now…" I said.

"I suggest you stay with him, Kaiba-_sama_. He feels comfortable with you and at least, he won't panic."  Dr. Edward smiled as he wiped the beads of sweat coming down from Joey's face. Slowly, he handed me the towel… indicating that maybe I should do it.

"_Arigatou_…" I said as I wiped Jou's sweat like what Dr. Edward did before. A few hours later, I noticed that Joey's eyes were about to close… he seemed tired, that's for sure!

"Sleep, _inu_." I smiled as he did so. Like an obedient little puppy.

_To be continued._


	4. Chapter 4

A Figment of my Imagination

Chapter 4

Summary: Things are happening so fast in my life. Mom and Serenity leaving. Dad beating. Seto and I meeting on one certain night. Seto confessing to me I just can't handle them all at one! I… just can't. [SJ]

By: Klyukaizer

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

|Joey's POV|

I slowly opened my eyes as I tried to register everything around me. I was sprawled on a queen-sized covered in warm blankets and a comforter; my head had been buried within the depths of this big fluffy pillow I'm lying on and I felt uncomfortably warm at the moment.

I wanted to surrender into sleep again, but then I suddenly remembered everything that had happened and instantly bolted upright.

"Whoa! Take it easy there!"

"AAAHH!!!" I screamed, not knowing that someone was beside me. I backed away a little, but then, pain shot through all over my body and I cowered at it.

"Don't startle me, mutt!" That 'somebody' said as I looked at him.

"Kaiba…"

"That was actually the first real sleep I had for days now!" He whined as he rubbed his eyes with his left hand, my eyes trailed at his right hand as I saw it on top of mine. I slowly lifted my hand as he noticed this and quickly pulled his hand away.

"S-sorry…" He apologized. "S-so? You feel better?" He asked me as he tried petting me.

"I shouldn't be here!" I quickly said as I tried to get out of the bed, realizing where I was right now. "Mutt! Where do you think _you're_ going?" Seto shot me an angry look as he grabbed me by the wrist. "I have to go back! Otherwise… otherwise… h-he'd kill me if he finds out where I am!" I panicked.

"Your dad doesn't even know we're acquainted!" He snapped. "Heck! He doesn't even know where I live!"

I quickly stopped from my constant struggles as I stared wide-eyed at him. "H-how… h-how did you know it was m-my dad?" I stuttered as I lost my balance and fell on my knees. Slowly, he knelt beside me and embraced me…

"I- I had experienced… the same thing…" He whispered as my eyes snapped open widely.

"O-Oh God." I gasped as I looked at his beautiful sad eyes. "Oh God, Seto…" I whispered.

"I understand, Joey… I really understand." Seto brushed some of my bangs to the back of my ears. "You don't have to be afraid…" He smiled as he slowly held my hand and leaned down on me… giving me a kiss.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

|Seto's POV|

The kiss had lasted for a while and we broke off when we were in need of air. He stared at me with wide and confused eyes as he shook his head. "What's wrong?" I raised an eyebrow.

"D-did you j-just kiss me?" He stuttered as I raised my eyebrows higher, "What did it look like to you… CPR?"

"Th-**the** Seto Kaiba… kissing the **nobody** Joey Wheeler?" I'm sure he refused to believe it as I held him by the chin, "What was so unbelievable about it?" I was starting to get pissed as I gave him another hungry kiss again, making shut up all of a sudden.

He stared at me as if he was in pure shock as I waved my hand through his face, "I could do it again if you want to, Joey!" I said.

"S-Since when have you started calling me 'Joey'?" He changed the subject.

"Since _you_ started calling me 'Seto', mutt." I fought back. "You already started calling me 'Joey' when you saw me in the rain yesterday!" He tried to piss me off, but I wasn't **_that_** bad at arguing.

"Well why did you have to ask me that when you already knew in the first place!" I smirked. Let's just say I have a way with my words and use them pretty well… not to mention at the nick of time!

"Kaiba!" I heard him gave out a silent grumble as I carried him back to the bed before he could argue. "That's 'Seto', mutt. **_Se… to…_** Stay put, pup. I'll go get you your breakfast!" I said as I gave him a quick kiss on the forehead, leaving him and heading to the door.

"_A-anou…_ Kai- Seto." He started as I looked back at him. "_Ariagatou_…" He smiled; I can't help but smile back at his beautiful smile. _"Doumo…_" I said as I left.

There was something to that **_irresistible_** smile!!! Damn it! I had been grinning silly for the past 10 minutes! I could feel all the nannies and butlers looking at me strangely right now as I passed the living room. Hn! I bet they're thinking of how stupid I looked like with this cheeky grin.

The head nanny, Lucia*, who was like a mother to me suddenly came up to me, "I haven't seen you smile for a while now, Seto-_kun_… well… ever since you were in 6th grade! Ohohohohoho!" She laughed ^o^ as I gave out a blush. "S-Stop it, Lucia-_san_." I whispered.

"We should have Joey-_san_ over always, _ne_?" She teased as she continued walking away.

"_Baa-san_." I murmured.

"What was **_that???_**" She yelled as she twisted my ear. "Ack!!! I was kidding! I was kidding!" I quickly said as she let go. "You're luck you are my master, Seto-_kun_… I really want to keep my job. But if you _did_ have me fired, I will personally kick your ass!" She smiled politely but deep inside, she had a devil that was waiting to come out any minute!

O_O -- Seto

"_Hai_… Lucia-_san_..."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

|Joey's POV|

It was embarrassing. But "master" had forced me to and I had no choice. He was actually feeding me against my will and I had to live with all the blushes and constant embarrassment I have been feeling the whole time.

"S-Seto, I-"

"Eat." He snapped as he brought a spoonful of porridge to my mouth.

"I... I can do it by myse-"

"_Eat._" Once again, he snapped at me and I was forced to gulp it up with a blushed pout on my face.

"You're embarrassing me, Seto..." I murmured as he noticed this as he too, blushed. "Umm..." He started but we were cut off when a knock came on the door.

"Who is it?" Seto asked.

"It's your friends, sir. Goes by the name of Yugi, Tea and Tristan." My eyes snapped open as I remembered about them. That's right... I totally forgot about them! They were there too when they found me at home. But then, that wasn't exactly what I was worried about.

But in fact, the time when had _screamed_ at their faces was the thing on my mind right now.

"Oh. Send them in." Seto said as 3 of them came in silently.

"Hey, Joey..." Yugi smiled at me as I gave a pained smile back at him. "H-hi." I whispered as Tea and Tristan followed closely behind, who were silent the whole time.

"A-are you okay?" Tea asked in a stuttered voice, "I-I mean. O-of course not! H-h-how are you feeling?" She said nervously, somehow I got the feeling that I might bite her.

I nodded softly as I looked back up at them. I could see the 3 of them looking at me as if I was lying and maybe... I should just face the truth. Yes, I know they're right! It's just that... it's hard. And. I... can't handle them all at once. "You don't need to worry about me, okay?" I smiled silently at them.

"I-I'm fine." I whispered. "Perfectly fine."

It's a lie, Joey. I could sense them saying that in their thoughts.

"Look, Joey." Yugi started as he sat on my bed right beside me, "I-I know we had upset you before, and I just want you to know that-"

Before Yugi could finish, I instantly did the thing I thought was best. I embraced my best friend.

"_Arigatou..._" I quickly said as I buried my head on his shoulder in that embrace. I felt Yugi tense at what I just did and I smiled at that. Never - in my life - have I made Yugi jump in happiness or in sadness. That was the first time that I had actually brought something to his heart.

"Wh-why are you th-thanking us?" Yugi stuttered as I felt his hand rub my back.

"F-for being there... e-even when I screamed at you, guys. Y-you guys were still there!" I sobbed as I felt tears dropping into Yugi's shoulder. "I... I don't know... wh-what to do... without you, guys." I whispered as I tried to bite back a choke of sob that threatened to escape my mouth.

I didn't know why I never felt this way before.

Maybe because I was able to think to myself. And now that... I'm facing the people who helped me. Then, I guess I was thankful for being out of the mess that was already big for me to handle. I guess... they brought me out of the situations that might _yet_ happen.

I didn't feel like letting go. No matter whose arms they were. I just wanted to stay like this. To be able to sob freely with warm, open arms!

"Just let it all out." I felt Seto's voice said as I felt a kiss on my forehead, and the next thing I knew... Seto, Tea and Tristan had approached me.

"We're not saying that you should forget about it, Joey. Besides... I know it's hard to even try to forget about it!" Tea said, "All we're trying to show you is... let it go. Don't let it get to you."

"Letting go... and forgetting are 2 different things, Joey." Tristan differentiated.

I never really thought Tea and Tristan would have a point. I mean, I know Yugi cared. He _always_ does. But... yeah! I never really thought Tea and Tristan would be able to give me inspiration, or something.

"I-I... can't."

"You can, Joey. We'll help you." I raised my head and looked up to the person who had helped me (and to my least expectations) the most, Seto.

__

To be continued.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

*Lucia – If you have read my other fic **_'Inner Beauty'_** then you would certainly know her! ^-^


	5. Chapter 5

A Figment of my Imagination

Chapter 5

Summary: Things are happening so fast in my life. Mom and Serenity leaving. Dad beating. Seto and I meeting on one certain night. Seto confessing to me. I just can't handle them all at one! I… just can't. [SJ]

By: Klyukaizer

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

|Joey's POV|

Slowly, I was being pulled away from Yugi's shoulder into Seto's as he held me close. "It's official. Joey and I are lovers now!" Seto announced as everyone's eyes (including mine) bulged widely than ever.

"WHAAAAAAAAATT??????" Tea, Tristan and I screamed together.

"What?! How **_dare_** you announce that without my decisions, Seto?!" I half-shouted as I broke away from him and pointed at his face. "The fact that you started calling me 'Seto' is already the clue, Joey..." He snapped cockily as I sweat dropped, "What does your name have to do with that?"

"Isn't that good, Joey?" Yugi smiled at me as I blushed madly. _'Yugi! You better not tell on me, now!'_

"Now that you know Kaiba loves you, then you don't have to worry about your feelings for him anymore!" Yugi smiled widely. _'Ack!!! Damn it!!! He told our secret!!!'_

"YUGIIII!!!" I whined as he just laughed unknowingly. "^.^ Ohohohohoho. _Saa_! Why don't we all go for a walk, _ne_?" He suddenly changed the subject and dragged both the unwilling Tea and Tristan out of the room. Considering Yugi's small body, people would wonder where he got that strength! O_O

Maybe from Yami Yugi perhaps...

"H-hey, Yugi! We weren't done yet!" Tea pouted.

"_Ch-chotto matte_!" I called back as they started leaving for good! "See 'ya later, man!" Tristan bid as he gave me a thumb-up, "Oh yeah! Good luck!"

__

'What does **that** supposed to mean?'

"**Y-Yugi!**" Everything suddenly went silent the moment the door closed. I gave out a loud sigh as I felt being nervous again. What would Seto think of me now? Now that he knows I've been keeping this secret for a very long time now...

"Was it true?"

"Eh?" I turned back to him with terror-filled eyes.

"What Yugi said before... was it true? Do you really have feelings for me?" Seto asked as he lifted my head up in his view by my chin. I trembled slightly of what might his reaction be as I nodded softly. "Y-yes... I- I am madly in love with you."

Damn it! That wasn't what I was supposed to say!

Slowly, I felt embarrassment and humiliation come up to me as I felt looking down at these 2 emotions. I wanted to run away... but then, there's no use anyway! I would just get caught... and maybe, I might end up being hurt again, even more than I already am.

"S-sorry..." I quickly whispered as I felt pulling away, only to be stopped by Seto's strong grip on my wrists. "What are you apologizing for?" He asked softly as he pulled me closer strongly but not enough to hurt me.

"I..." I started. "I said some stupid things. And-and maybe I'm just hurting your feelings..."

Without a word, he instantly kissed me and made me shut up once again. "No matter how much I look at things... no matter how much I turn the tables... you are always kind, Jou." He said the moment we parted the kiss.

"N-no... I'm... not." I whispered.

"That's what I **_loved_** about you..." He caressed my cheek softly. "You always had this certain rule in life... a "Me Last" attitude. Don't you ever think of a "Me First" situation?"

"Well, sorry for thinking about other people rather than myself, master!" I pouted, thoroughly being insulted by his 'comment'. Although, I really didn't know why I was insulted by that.

"Hn!" Seto smirked at me. "Love you, pup." Both his hands made their way to my cheeks and soon, I was showered with numerous kisses... making my eyes close every time the contact was made.

This is the first time... the first time that I ever felt being loved.

Sure, I was loved before... but when Mom and Serenity left. All that was inside my heart was "Maybe they left because they hate you... and only Dad loves you." But then... the thought suddenly changed when Dad started beating me up, saying that the reason why Mom and Serenity left were because of me... and he was forced to be out of the family as well for me being useless.

Both of the reasons had hit me straight to the heart... and I don't know what could bring those things back.

But then, another part of doesn't want them back... for... I had a new beginning now. I can start all over again! Nd maybe... it won't be as bad as before.

"I love you, Seto..." I sobbed silently as I held his hands (which were on my cheeks) tightly, making all the tears fall from the tears that had started gathering at the corner of my eyes.

"Tears of an angel shouldn't be wasted." Seto said as he wiped away all my tears. "They say that only true angels cry... and they cry because they don't want to fight in order to hurt other people!"

"Now I know those of the purest hearts... are the ones who always have holes on them."*

"I-I don't understand..." I whispered in awe.

"I'll cover all of those holes for you, Joey..." He smiled, kissing me on the forehead. "Because I love you... and I truly mean it."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

The sun shone pretty beautiful and bright the next day as the rays of that sunshine shone through the windows of Kaiba Manor. But not as bright inside a certain room where 2 lovers slept peacefully in each other's arms. Our view starts to turn to these 2 as a blonde teen laid his head peacefully on top of a brunette's chest.

"Joey!!! Kaiba!!!" Voices were heard in the hallway as these voices started getting louder. Finally, the door swung open revealing 2 boys.

"Joey! Kaiba! Great news! Jo- EHHHHH???????" The one called "Yugi" shouted. "_N-n-n-n-n-n-n-nani ten da you???_" The shorter teen stuttered as he watched at the sight of the 2 lovers on the bed, now slowly waking up.

"Eh? Is it morning already?" Joey, oblivious to their recent position, rubbed his eyes as Seto slowly got up as well, giving out a silent-yet-professional yawn. "_Ohayou..._ Jou." The CEO greeted. "_Ohayou..."_ Joey smiled.

"Oh! [whistles] Looks like Joey's desperate!" Tristan snickered.

"Huh??? What're you guys talking about?" Joey blinked, when suddenly, he realized the situation. "_Ch-ch-ch-ch-chigau yo!!!_ It's not what you think!!!"

"I can't believe this!" Yugi said nervously, "I need to sit down."

"YUGIII!!!" Both the blonde and brunette on the bed whined together.

"Hahahahaha! Kidding!" Yugi stuck his tongue out as he and Tristan laughed. "Really... you guys had me worried there for a moment. Thinking that you two had actually done **_it_**!"

Seto blinked a few times as Joey playfully sobbed, "How dare you doubt me, Yugi???" A puppy tail and 2 puppy ears sprouted out from his body.

"Listen guys, we just heard it in the news! Joey's dad had been arrested!" Tristan suddenly changed the topic.

"WHAT????" Joey screamed.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

|Joey's POV|

Dad? Arrested? Is this some kind of coincidence? Or Klyukaizer's turning out to be a **_bad_** author?

{**Klyukaizer:** Hey! è.é}

"We were on your way to your house to pick up some of your clothes, Joey. That's when we saw police cars all over your apartment building. We thought we might check it out - and there he was! He was being arrested!" Yugi explained inside Seto's limo on the way to the precinct.

"There was a family too. And we're assuming they're the victims to whatever your Dad had caused!" Tristan added.

"Really? What did they look like?" I asked, hoping that maybe I could recognize them.

"Well... there was a sobbing teenage girl... probably our age. And... There was a teenage boy beside her. Of course, their parents were there." Tea recalled.

Oh God! C-could it be?

"Does this girl have ocean blue hair and brown eyes?" I asked, "And that boy having brown hair and black eyes? Like... he's about 5 feet and 7 inches?"

"Y-yeah!" Tea answered quickly; "Do you know them, Joey?"

"Oh... God." I gasped. "Th-they're the people living next door!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

|Seto's POV|

We finally knew that those "victims" were actually acquainted to Joey. The girl, Yuna*, was a childhood friend of his and they used to play together. While the boy, Alec*, was Yuna's boyfriend. They've known each other for a very long time now and they usually hang out together.

Both of them _even_ knew Joey had been constantly abused. Which made Yugi and the others kind of betrayed at that moment. But... we _did_ understand the situation. Yuna and Alec only found out about Joey's "secret" when they accidentally stumbled upon Joey's apartment.

"Yuna! Alec!" Joey called the moment they got into the precinct.

The one name "Alec" turned around and glared daggers at my puppy. The moment Joey arrived a half meter away from him, Alec threw Joey the biggest punch anyone had ever seen.

"Joey!" I gasped as I caught him before he could fall.

"How dare you show your face here, Wheeler! As if things weren't as bad as they already were!" Alec screamed in rage as the girl called "Yuna" held her boyfriend back. "Stop it, Alec." She whispered in fear.

Damn it! How **_dare_** he punch my puppy as if he had a right like that!

Without a second thought, I lunged a punch at him as well... making them get into the same situation as us and making Yuna catch him.

"Seto!" Joey gasped.

I stepped in front of Joey quickly before, that Alec guy, could do more as I glared at him as cold as he could at us. "You, of all people, have no right to punch a property of Seto Kaiba!" I mocked.

"Hn! So Wheeler's got the multi-billionaire on his side now, huh?" Alec smirked as he stood up and wiped the blood off of his face. "Please, stop, Alec." Yuna pleaded from behind him.

"Get out of our faces, Joey! We don't need you here!" Alec snapped.

"Alec, I-"

"GET OUT!"

My puppy was terrified, definitely terrified...

__

To be continued...

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

***_"Now I know those of the purest hearts... are the ones who always have holes on them."_** - This is actually true. Have you ever noticed people with the kindest hearts get picked on and looked down on a lot? I mean, take a look at Ryou! ;_; Poor, poor Ryou. And Omi (from Weiß Kreuz) ;_; And Kouichi (from Digimon Frontier) And Hisoka (from Yami no Matsuei) And- Well, you get the picture!

* **_Yuna and Alec_** - Okay, Lunar SSS fans! ^-^ I followed the characters of **_Luna_** and **_Alex_** here... but then changed the first and last letters of their names. So, you could picture out their faces. Although, their attitudes are **_way_** different from Lunar, _ne_? Sort of like the aggressive Alex and the shy Luna! ^-^


	6. Chapter 6

A Figment of my Imagination

Chapter 6

Summary: Things are happening so fast in my life. Mom and Serenity leaving. Dad beating. Seto and I meeting on one certain night. Seto confessing to me. I just can't handle them all at one! I… just can't. [SJ]

By: Klyukaizer

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Alec had stepped up to Joey's face and started pushing the blonde away by the shoulders. "I said **get out of our faces, _now!!!_**"

Seto grasped Alec's wrist by the hand and was threatening to punch the shorter teen again, "Seto, _stop_!!!" Joey said as he pulled Seto's hand away. But the CEO's grip was tight.

"Seto... please. Stop it." Joey pleaded silently. Joey trembled in fear as he faced his lover and his friend as the both of them finally calmed down. Alec rubbed his wrist for a while before walking back to his girlfriend. "Leave us now, Joey... and maybe our anger won't be channeled to you too." Alec snapped.

"Alec! What're you talking about? What did Dad do?" Joey insisted as he ran to Alec and grabbed him by the shoulder. "How are you going to make me understand when you won't even tell me?!"

Alec turned around, his glare still visible; "Yuna was raped! He was raped by your father!"

Everyone's eyes widened at Alec's words. But Joey's were indescribable.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

|Joey's POV|

Alec, Yuna and I sat together without the others in the waiting district. I wanted to say I'm sorry... but... "I'm sorry" was nothing compared to Yuna's ordeal... I mean, yes, I understand how she must've felt. And I pretty much understand Alec's anger right now.

"Alec... Yuna... I-"

"It wasn't your fault." Yuna instantly said as she gave a sweet smile at me. "Please don't blame yourself, Joey..."

I was taken back. Yuna was the person who had actually understood me. She was the person whom I really treasure as an elder sister. "Sorry, Jou." Alec joined as he sighed out loud. "I'm sorry I had to blame it all to you, man. Guess... I was just mad."

"I should've known better of you, man. You and your dad _never_ had a "Like-Father-like-Son" relationship at all." Alec murmured. "Sorry..."

"Hey... we don't have to apologize to each other..." Yuna smiled. "It- it wasn't... anyone's... fault." Yuna had begun sobbing and Alec embraced her instantly. "Don't start again, Yuna... please don't cry."

Looking at those 2 brought tears to my eyes as well... somehow, deep inside my heart. I _knew_ everything was my fault. I just knew it!

"E-excuse me..." I said as I quickly left the room cupping a hand to my mouth.

"Jou-" Alec called back, but I didn't turn back. I just walked away... and soon I ran as fast as I could.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

|Seto's POV|

Joey's drunken father won't be out for another 10 years. That's good. Yuna's parents made sure that he would get the punishment of a lifetime, which was a little too much. But- who could blame them? Parents are parents... I think.

I slowly walked to where the waiting district was where Joey, Alec and Yuna were... hoping I could tell them the good news, when I slowly noticed a running blonde heading towards my direction.

"Joey?" I called when I noticed there were tears coming out from his eyes. Without hesitating for a moment, I embraced him the moment he came close to me. "Joey... Joey, what's wrong?"

"It-it's my fault, Seto. It's my fault!" He sobbed.

"What? _What's_ your fault?" I blinked.

"Why Yuna was raped!" He snapped. "If only I came back! If only I came back to the apartment! Then-then maybe she wouldn't have been raped!"

"And get you **_killed_**? Joey, you didn't know it was going to happen!" I said.

"I had a gut feeling, Seto! I was already sure enough that he would look for another victim! A-and... And I just let it slip away! I let it slip away to Yuna!" He yelled.

"Joey! Snap out of it, okay?" I yelled back at him as I grabbed him by the shoulders, "It _isn't_ your fault! For once, Joey, think about yourself! What could've happened to you if you went back? You could've been raped **_again_**!" I snapped.

Joey just looked at me terrifyingly with horror-filled eyes. "How would you feel, Joey? You had been broken ever since you had that ordeal!" _'Damn, he just doesn't understand, does he?'_

"Don't do this to yourself, Joey! Don't you _dare_ do this!"

Everything went silent for the both of us as he silently sobbed. The next thing we knew, footsteps can be heard in front of us and we looked up to see both Alec and Yuna.

"Y-you've... you've been raped too?" Alec gasped.

Have I mentioned that my puppy was terrified? Now... he's practically hyperventilating from fear.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Why didn't you say anything?" Alec asked with a cold glare to the ground. "What's there to say?" Joey whispered while his bangs covered his eyes.

"That your father has raped you!" Alec yelled angrily, "He has already done enough! Why didn't you report him to the authorities?!"

"**I had no proof, _okay???_**" Joey yelled. "**Besides! How can I report him when he's my _own father!_**"

Alec was left in silence. "Still... you could've told us, Jou... w-we're your friends..." He whispered disappointedly. "W-we'll always help you... like we always do..."

"It's hard, Alec. Besides... it happened 2 days ago. I- I didn't have the s-strength to tell anyone! Yugi, Seto, Tea and Tristan found me there at the apartment! A-and I j-just **_freaked!_** I mean, _God_! Th-they saw me!" Joey said, trembling. "Th-they saw my tainted, dirty body!"

Alec looked sadly at his friend as he patted the blonde by the shoulder, "It'll be okay, Joey... everything'll be okay."

"Y-yeah... I hope so..."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

|Joey's POV|

"Hey. You okay?" Seto brought me into his arms the moment I got out of the waiting room. I nodded softly as he allowed me to bury my head on his chest. "I-I'm confused, Seto..." I whispered as I embraced him.

"I- I don't know what to do anymore..."

"I'll help you handle all of these things, Joey." He comforted, bringing me closer to him. I smiled inwardly, feeling his warmth and love at the depths of my cheeks. "Thank you, Seto... thank you _so_ much!"

"Your welcome, puppy..." He said.

"Mr. Wheeler?" My head suddenly snapped to the voice. The both of us turned to see a police officer and a female detective. "Hi. I'm Detective Rose." She introduced as she shook my hand, which I gladly accepted. "And this is Officer Albert." She pointed to the officer beside her.

"We've investigated the background of your father... and it leads that this man has been leaving the house every night to get himself drunk. Not just that... but, at illegal bars and clubs." Detective Rose said as I nodded in realization.

"I-I never knew that..."

"And some of your neighbors had informed me that every night... he constantly comes home drunk and they said they hear breaking noises from inside your apartment. We had a little investigation on your apartment and found out that the place is about to fall! The walls have cracks on them and there are splattered blood everywhere..." She paused.

"Do you have any idea what happened?"

"I-" I stuttered. _'Damn it! I can't say it again!'_

"Those were from Joey!" Seto suddenly interrupted, "The drunken father of his constantly beats him up and had actually _raped_ him a day before Yuna had been!"

Th-that was straightforward, Seto...

"Is that so?" She raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. "And you are?"

"Seto Kaiba. As you might have heard."

"Ah! Seto Kaiba!" Detective Rose said surprisingly. "And what are you to Mr. Wheeler?"

"I'm his boyfriend." Seto snapped coldly as I blushed tremendously. **How the _heck_ can he answer these with such ease???!!!**

"Well... this explains a lot, Mr. Wheeler." Detective Rose sighed.

"Please... just call me Joey." I nervously said.

"Joey." Detective Rose changed. "Like I said, this explains a lot. And this is such a big help." She smiled, "With this information, maybe we can permanently send your father to prison for his whole life! That is... if things go well in court."

"In court? You mean my Dad still has the chance to be proven not guilty?" I raised my voice.

"That is still unsure. Luckily, chances are only 10%." She said, "Don't worry... I'll do my best to bring that man to the slammer, Joey."

"Thank you..." I smiled contently. "B-but, where will I stay from now on? Do I have to live alone?"

"Well... you aren't allowed to live alone unless you reach 18. So... we'll have to bring you to the closest family member!" Detective Rose informed. "B-but. That's a thousand miles away from Japan! My mother and sister are in America!" I protested.

"That's the only way..."

"Unless if someone takes him in, right?" Seto joined as I looked up to him, "Joey's staying in Kaiba Manor. He'll be living with me from now on..."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Where have you guys been?" I asked, the moment we met with Tristan, Yugi and Tea on the main hall.

"In the prison cell where your father has been kept." Tristan answered. "You should've seen his face, Joey! He's still drunk and he's _totally_ gone insane!"

"I don't know how you lasted a night with him, man!"

"Y-yeah..." I whispered softly.

"Let's go home, okay?" Tea said nervously. "That murderer's face is still stuck to my head!"

Both Joey and Seto blinked as they looked at the trembling girl. "What happened?" Seto asked. "Oh. We saw this newly brought criminal on the way out. And he had this "I'm-gonna-kill-you-Tea-when-I-get-out-of-here" glare that _totally_ freaked her out!" Tristan laughed.

"Stop it, Tristan!" Tea shrieked as Yugi started laughing with him. "C'mon Tea, you know that'll be impossible!"

"Nothing's impossible!" Tea said and something suddenly hit me.

"L-let's go home, okay?" I softly said as I slowly walked out of the precinct.

__

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

A Figment of my Imagination

Chapter 7

Summary: Things are happening so fast in my life. Mom and Serenity leaving. Dad beating. Seto and I meeting on one certain night. Seto confessing to me. I just can't handle them all at one! I… just can't. [SJ]

By: Klyukaizer

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

The 5 friends left the precinct in Seto's private limousine. But on the way home, Seto noticed that his puppy was silent all the while and was looking out the window. After they left Yugi, Tea and Tristan at the Kame Game Shop... Seto looked back to his puppy, which was starting to doze off.

"Need a shoulder to lie on?" The CEO asked as he smiled at his _koi_.

Joey snapped back half-awake as he shook his head in protest. "N-no thanks..." He whispered. "Y-you've already done enough."

Seto raised an eyebrow with a smirk as he pulled the blonde's head to his shoulder. Joey was about to protest but Seto brushed his hand on Joey's eyes, making them close forcibly. "I don't want disobedient puppies." He snapped.

"Then... you shouldn't have... picked this useless dog... that was just left on the streets..." Joey whispered wearily.

Seto was taken back at those words as he surveyed through a single tear that trickled down Joey's eyes. "You're not useless, Joey..." The brunette whispered.

"Then what am I? What's my purpose in this world?" The blonde exhaled out all his sadness and his pain. "I'm upset. I'm **_really_** upset at myself!"

Once again, the blonde's theory of "**_No Joey = No sadness. No anger. No hatred_**" came running back to his thoughts and how he dreamt of death.

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted when he felt unbearable pain on his cheeks for someone had pinched him **_hard_**!

"**Ow! _SETO!!!_**"

"That's for being insensitive to yourself, pup." Seto snapped as Joey rubbed his cheeks in a cute manner. "Whenever **_that_** comes up to your head... think of me, **your master**! Your purpose in this world is to make everyone you know, happy! Especially me!" He mocked, making the blonde blink.

"How utterly _selfish_ of you!" Joey teased as he laughed.

"See?"

"Eh?"

"You're always at your best when you smile..." Seto said, lifting the blonde's chin up to him and locked him in a passionate kiss. Joey blushed at the kiss the whole time and felt himself melting in the warmth and the same time in slumber. He wanted to close his eyes and sleep... but he also didn't want to miss this moment.

"The puppy's tired." Seto joked, "So the puppy should just sleep."

"Shut up." Joey wearily said as he finally dozed off to sleep.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Ack!!! How could I forget?" Seto raged in anger as he got an email from his partner company.

"What's wrong?" Joey asked, looking over at the email.

Mr. Seto Kaiba,

The documents should be done the day after tomorrow, as we will personally fly over to Japan to retrieve it. This is just a reminder, in case you've forgotten, Mr. Kaiba. Which is pretty much impossible! (Laughs)

Just to notify you... those are extremely important and we need them as bad as it may look.

Thank you!

Good day, Mr. Kaiba...

"Well, I **have** forgotten! And Ihaven't started a single one." Seto panicked as he quickly opened his laptop and started typing. "But, you need to eat, Seto... you skipped Breakfast this morning too!" Joey insisted but Seto just typed away. "I'm sorry, Jou. But I really have to finish this!" Seto stuttered.

"Tell you what. I'll bring you some food here... and _then_ will you eat?" Joey raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, puppy! Your master will eat!" Seto teased with a smirk as Joey pouted. "Your puppy will be back with your food, 'master'!" Joey emphasized as he left the room.

As soon as he stepped into the hallway, he twisted his head left and right. "Okay... I have to find my way out of this maze first." He said to himself as he chose the left path.

"Joey?" A voice suddenly entered his hearing system as he turned around to see the young Kaiba.

"Hey, Mokuba." Joey smiled as he gave a small wave.

"How's it going?" Mokuba asked gently, hoping that he didn't insult the blonde teen. "Pretty well, I guess. I can't find my way out of here, though!" Joey laughed as the younger one laughed with him. "That's not what I meant... but, I'll help you around here!"

The young Kaiba and the blonde teen talked as they walked over to the kitchen. "I see..." Mokuba sighed sadly. "I'm really sorry for your friend..."

"Yeah, me too." Joey agreed.

As soon as they entered the kitchen, all the nannies and butlers inside smiled at the blonde and greeted him politely, "Good afternoon, Master Mokuba, Master Joey."

"M-master?" Joey blinked.

"Looks like they like you, Joey!" Mokuba elbowed Joey.

"EEEHHH????" Joey gasped when the servants pulled him by the arms. "What can we do for you today, Master Joey?"

"P-please, just call me 'Joey'..."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Open wide!" Joey smiled as Seto stared at the food Joey was feeding him. "What're you _doing_, Jou?" Seto raised an eyebrow.

"Feeding you." Joey said flatly. "Now eat. You did the same thing to me before too, you know!"

"Yeah... I remember." Seto smiled as he ate the spoonful of food.

"So, you know how I feel now?" Joey smiled.

"Be quiet!" Seto pouted.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

|Seto's POV|

The next day at school, things were perfectly normal. Well... if you consider people staring oddly at the pup and I walking together, normal. Well... yup! Things are _definitely_ normal! Not to mention girls whispering the moment we passed by them.

"Seto, what's wrong?" Joey asked me as he looked up to me.

Okay... that went worst. A girl just shrieked. Saying that Joey had never called me "Seto" before.

"Are they finally at peace? Has the war ended already?" A punk joked.

"Are they together? I mean- whoa! I never _knew_ they were gay too!"

That was _totally_ embarrassing for my public profile and media.

"Seto... don't pay attention to what they're saying." Joey whispered softly as he walked a little further ahead of me, heading into the same classroom we are on. Is he mad at me, or something?

"Jou." I called as he turned back before he could enter the room. "Yeah?" He answered flatly. "A-are you mad at me?" I asked.

"Why would I be?" He snapped as he entered the room.

Yup! He's mad at me! -_-

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

|Joey's POV|

He's annoying me!!! Why is it he's _so much_ different at the mansion and at the precinct??? The moment he stepped back at school, it was like, he was **_ashamed_** of me or something!!!

I'm not the type to say things like those... I mean, who am I? The King and Queen of Cheese? It's not like I really matter to him!... do I?

Umm... sure. He _does_ matter to me. I mean, I love him... but then... he has every single right **not** to like me. What am I saying? I should be strong! I'm his boyfriend! Or... am I not O_O

I shouldn't be thinking this way. This is **_so_** depressing! -_-

"Wheeler!" I heard Mrs. Knickerbox yell as I snapped my head up. "Yes, Mrs. Knickerbox?" I quickly stood up and everyone started laughing at me at my sudden outburst. Even Yugi, Tea, Tristan and Ryou. 

"Are you answering your seatwork?" She demanded as I looked at my seatwork. Empty.

"Umm... I seemed to be having difficulties, ma'am!" The class started laughing again as I looked at my 4 friends whose seats were surrounding me and laughed with them as well.

But, my eye trailed to the man I loved who was sitting a few seats away from me and was busy typing away in his laptop. I quickly sat back down and shook my head at these thoughts. "Hedoesntcarehedoesntcarehedoesntcare!" _(He doesn't care)_ I chanted under my breath but seemed to have got everyone's attention again, this time, with him looking at me as well.

"Nothing! It's nothing!" I quickly said as everyone faced back to their seatwork, even me. I gave out a loud sigh as I buried my face on my hands. _'Things couldn't **possibly** go wrong!'_

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"I-I'm not really hungry right now..." I said as Yugi and the others came up to me so we could have lunch together. "I-I think I'll just walk around."

"You sure?" Ryou blinked. "I mean, this is the first time I heard you refuse lunch, Joey!"

"Yeah... I'm surprised myself." I laughed a forced laugh as I placed my hands in my pocket and head to the other direction. "See you guys later!" I waved as we left in different directions.

Honestly... I **_was_** surprised! I mean, Yugi and others have been treating me to lunch ever since... ever since... I don't know! I don't even **_know_** what's their reason! I was such a pig that I didn't even realize it! But I'm different now...

I slowly entered the rooftop, as I smelled the fresh air blowing.

Alone.

Yes! Finally...

I'm different. **Way** different than before! I'm no longer the **_punk_** everyone knew! I'm the new-and-improved Joey Wheeler.

I sighed.

"Heck! Who am I kidding?" I screamed. I went over to the roof's railings, "I'm no different than what I was before. The only thing's changed is..." I paused.

"I'm as **low** as ever. Even lower than trash!"

__

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

A Figment of my Imagination

Chapter 8

Summary: Things are happening so fast in my life. Mom and Serenity leaving. Dad beating. Seto and I meeting on one certain night. Seto confessing to me. I just can't handle them all at one! I… just can't. [SJ]

By: Klyukaizer

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

|Seto's POV|

Finally, lunch break! I could use some time alone and I desperately **_need_** to get these documents done! Ever since we took Joey 3 days ago, I hadn't finished a single document! Much yet started! These are due **tomorrow**! I mean, yeah! I got some well-deserved sleep... I was able to enjoy myself even for a short while.

Still... how can I forget about it?

Well... at least I get to finish half of it last night... and yeah, I have the classroom all to myself!

"_A-re_? What're you doing here, Kaiba?"

Okay, guess not.

"Hey, Ryou." I greeted as the albino sat beside me. "Shouldn't you get some lunch? I mean, you can't just type all day!" Ryou said.

"Apparently, I have to. The deadline's tomorrow..." I said flatly, returning to my laptop. "Ah, I see... and I thought you and Joey had a deal not to eat anymore!" Ryou laughed, which tilted my attention to him.

"What do you mean, me and Joey? Is Joey like this?" I asked.

"Y-yeah... he said he didn't feel like eating right now so he went for a walk... but, it's been an hour now and he hasn't returned yet." Ryou said worriedly, as I too... was starting to get worried. He - of all people - should get his strength back! He has been through a lot and can't just act as if nothing had happened.

And as if Ryou had the power of coincidence, Joey suddenly came inside the classroom.

"You guys are early..." He said as he went over to his desk, hands in his pockets. Somehow, he didn't look at me this whole time when he came in.

"Where've you been?" Thank you, Ryou! For asking the questions I wanted to ask!

"The rooftop. It was really cold out there... but relaxing." He added as he laid his head on the table. "Hmm... Class isn't until 30 minutes from now. Can I get a nap?" He asked.

"S-sure." Ryou blinked as he looked back at me and whispered, "He hasn't asked permission to take a nap before! What's gotten into him?"

I shrugged. Really... I didn't know. But maybe... he was just tired.

"Jou. Can I talk to you after school?" I asked as I turned to him, only to find him already asleep. Yeah... he was **_definitely_** tired.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"You haven't answered me from before, Joey. Are you mad at me?" Seto asked as soon as class ended and they were alone at the school's backyard.

"I already told you, I'm not, okay?" Joey said irritably, which was pretty obvious that he was lying.

"No... you told me 'why would I be?' You didn't say a yes or no." Seto frowned at the blonde.

"Same answer, Seto." Joey snapped, "Why would I be?"

"Because you have every right to get mad at me!" The brunette answered as he approached the blonde. Silence befell on the 2 lovers when finally; one of them spoke back.

"You know what? You're right! I have **every** right to get mad at you! And **yes**, Seto. I'm **mad** at you!" Joey growled angrily as the CEO just blinked. "Ever since we stepped back to school and everyone started staring at us, you've been... you've been... **_out_**. I mean- you were **humiliated** for being close to me!"

"I wasn't humilia-"

"You were!" Joey interrupted, "I may be **_dumb_**, Seto. But I'm a human! I have feelings too!" Joey trembled, "I was hurt, okay? It was as if you're embarrassed of us being seen together by a lot of people! Why? Is it because we used to fight before and you don't want to show weakness?"

"It's not-"

"Or is it because of your popularity?" Joey glared, "Seto Kaiba's lover is a street punk who always gets failing grades and has a rapist for a father!"

"That's **not what you think, _mutt!_**" Seto yelled.

Joey's eyes widened at the last word. He trembled at Seto's sudden anger and soon felt something at the corner of his eyes. "So... we're back from the start." Joey muttered.

"Look, Jou. I-I'm sorry... lately... I've been busy with these documents! I had 3 days to finish it and I wasn't able to because I was tending you, and-"

"No one **asked** you to take care of me, **_Kaiba!!!_**" Joey screamed, and this time, it was Seto's eyes that widened. "What... are you blaming **me** because you came to my rescue and took **care** of me?!"

"If you only helped me for the sake of your publicity then I don't **need** your concern!"

"Jou... I-I'm really sorry..." Seto said nervously as he approached the teen.

"Don't come near me, Kaiba." Joey buried his eyes in the depths of his bangs.

"Joey, I-"

"Thank you, Kaiba... for giving me at least 3 days of happiness..." Was all Joey said before he broke off into a run. "Jou, wait!"

But Joey didn't turn back, "JOEY!!!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

|Seto's POV|

"I couldn't find him!" Yugi said as he ran up to me. "Same here! He's not at his apartment!" Tea panted as Tristan ran up beside her.

"Kaiba, you idiot! Why don't you keep your potty mouth shut for once!" Tristan yelled at my face, as I looked him with raised eyebrows. "The mutt didn't have to exaggerate so much! It's his own fault too!" I argued back.

"Oh... so you're sticking to Mr. Mutt and Mr. Moneybags again, are 'ya?" Tristan challenged, "Tell me, Kaiba... what **are** your true intentions?"

"Shut up, Tailor!" I gritted my teeth as I pushed him back.

"Look, guys... let's split up, okay? We'll cover more ground if we do. Let's all meet back at my house after an hour, okay?" Yugi suggested. Damn it! I can't!

"I can't." I answered as the 3 of them looked at me. "I have to finish this document or Kaiba Corporation goes down!"

"Is that all you **_ever_** think? Your corporation? Are you just gonna leave Joey out here?" Tristan yelled in anger.

"I'll finish this as fast as I can and look for him, okay? I'm not gonna leave him out here, if that makes you happy!" I screamed, really... Tailor was starting to get into my nerves.

"Okay, fine! Let's go, okay?" Tea said irritably.

We all left quickly on our separate ways. It'll only take a miracle to bring Joey back and for me to save my company. Only a miracle...

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

By the time I got home, Mokuba, Lucia-_san_ and all the other maids, butlers, gardeners, chefs, even Dennis, my personal driver gathered up in the main hall and glared daggers at me.

"Where's Joey?" Mokuba snapped at me.

"He's gone."

"And that's all you can say?" Lucia-_san_ joined. "You know, Seto-_kun_ **love** is more valuable than **money**. Why don't you leave the laptop behind and go look for Master Joey?"

"I-I want to... but... the deadline! It's tomorrow!" I stuttered nervously.

"Who says you're going to leave the job? **_I'll_** finish it, big brother!" Mokuba proudly said as he snatched the laptop from my hands. "Hey!" I gasped.

"What! You don't trust me?" He smirked at me. Oh! The Kaiba smirk!

"Seto-_kun_... we all believe that Master Joey is the only reason why you can smile now." Lucia-_san_ said which made me realize something. "The moment Master Joey stepped on the mansion, you have been worried sick of him, you have been smiling and laughing with him... and you have been in love! And we all saw that!"

This was weird! It's as if _every_ single worker at home is against me right now. This was really frightening me...

"Truly... we all saw how kind he was, Master Seto..." One of the maids came up. "Especially when we address him as 'Master' he really doesn't like it when we call him that..."

I mentally laughed at my puppy's silliness and kindness.

"He's your present... and will soon be your future." Mokuba smiled at me as he pushed me back to where the limousine was parked. "Go! Hurry, big brother!"

For the first time in my life, I felt like smiling to people other than Mokuba and Jou. "Thanks, everyone!" I smiled as I quickly got on the limousine. "Let's go, Dennis!" I ordered as Dennis sped away quickly.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

|Joey's POV|

//"That's **not what you think, MUTT!**"// Over and over again, that statement rang through my head and made me hurt deep inside moreover. I was trembling now and it had started to rain. It's been hours since I've been out here and I'm sure this is a place where Yugi and the others can't find me.

I was under a bridge by a river. There was a small shore under the bridge, which gave me shade from the downpour. I don't know if I can keep on hiding like this forever! I mean, I have to see him tomorrow eventually at school.

I-I don't even _think_ he's looking for me right now... all he cares about is his **stupid** document due tomorrow! I suddenly stopped when I realized what I fool I have been! Yes, I was exaggerating! Indeed, Klyukaizer is turning out to be a bad author!

{**Klyukaizer:** You have insulted me for the 2nd time! No more Scooby Snax for you anymore, Joey! è.é}

Why is it... I feel uncomfortable when we're together? And yet, comfortable at the same time? Is it because that maybe... he might be thinking I'm just after his riches. His fame. No! I was never after those! I wasn't even aftering him!

I-I was just... loving him.

I didn't think his love was that too much to ask for...

...is it?

But... how I would really love to hold him right now. The way he has this certain scent and the way he leans his chin on my hair. I would cuddle up to his chest and probably sleep in that same position.

I trembled as I hugged myself, bringing my knees up against my chest and leaned my head on my arms, "Are you mad at me, Seto?" I asked to myself. "I'm sorry... I'm really sorry..."

I hugged myself tighter as I heard the beeping sounds of noisy cars from above. "I'm not mad at you all... you're wrong about that... I don't have the **right** to get mad at you..."

At this situation, it was **_I_** who wasn't able to understand him. It was **me** who really didn't learn to understand people... so... I really shouldn't blame them for not understanding me.

"Puppy."

I suddenly raised my head as I looked to the person who said that.

"S-Seto."

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

A Figment of my Imagination

Chapter 9

Summary: Things are happening so fast in my life. Mom and Serenity leaving. Dad beating. Seto and I meeting on one certain night. Seto confessing to me. I just can't handle them all at one! I… just can't. [SJ]

By: Klyukaizer

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"S-Seto." The blonde teen gasped when he came face-to-face with his lover. The CEO smiled happily as he looked at the face of the person he loved. "I... I found you..." Seto panted uncontrollably as beads of sweat formed his face.

"H-how did you find me?" Joey asked.

"The rain." Seto answered simply with a smile. "It reminded me of the time when I found you 3 days ago... the time when my heart started pounding your name!" The CEO answered as he approached the blonde, only to notice that Joey had been backing away the whole time.

"Please, Joey... please don't run away!" Seto pleaded as he held out his hand for his _koi_. "Please, Jou. I- I love you..."

"I know that." Joey said sadly as he stopped on his tracks. "But somehow... I can't get the feeling right! I love you! But... then… but then… **_UGH!!!_** The media will be on your tail the whole time… a-and… chances are… y-your company's going to go down if I come into your life! I'm sorry I wasn't able to understand you before! But I do now!"

"...th-things are going to get harder… I just want you to be happy..."

"Then come with me!" Seto said as he walked to Joey. "You're my happiness, Joey. Everyone at home loves you! You're the first person I brought home Mokuba loves!"

Joey stopped when he heard those.

"I-I know... I-I've hurt you... I mean, y-yeah I was embarrassed! B-but, it wasn't because of you... I mean, how can it be _you_? Why would I be ashamed of you?"

"I'm not ashamed of our relationship, Joey. Why would I be... when right from start, it is **_I_** who had asked you to be my boyfriend." Seto suddenly stopped and chuckled, "I didn't really **_ask_**... but more like demanded." He laughed as Joey blinked.

"I love you, Jou. I really _do_." Seto said. "A-and... I **can't** let you go... it's too hard for me to do so..."

Joey dropped his head to the shadows as he felt tears stinging his eyes. Indeed, he had finally realized that how much of a fool he had been!

"Jou..."

The moment he raised his face, his face was filled with tears, but there was a smile that had crept up to his face and he was chuckling at the same time. Without hesitation, Joey instantly ran to Seto's wide-open arms. The arms he really loved to hold at that moment.

"I'm sorry, Seto... I'm so sorry!" Joey said as he buried his head deeper into Seto's chest as he hugged the CEO in such a tight grip. "Joey, look at me..." Seto requested softly as Joey refused to do so, ashamed of letting his _koi_ see his recent face.

"Please... look at me." Seto repeated, a gentle smile was on his face. Joey shook his head like a stubborn child as Seto laughed softly at that. He took hold of Joey's chin and forced to blonde to look up to him and noticed that the blonde was resisting him by looking at the other direction and closing his eyes tightly.

"I love you... Joey Wheeler."

Joey felt his lips trembling at the sadness and happiness all at the same time as he opened his eyes. "I-I love you too... Seto Kaiba."

Pulling Joey closer to him, Seto locked his lips onto Joey's for a passionate kiss. Somehow, the blonde felt this feeling was right... definitely right...

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Jou-_kun_!!!" Mokuba yelled as every single worker's head at Kaiba Manor, looked to where the young boy shrieked. Mokuba left the laptop on the long coffee table in their living room as the 2 lovers entered the front door. "JOU-_kun_!!!"

Mokuba instantly ran to Joey's embrace as the blonde knelt down for him to hug the young Kaiba. "Hey, Mokuba." Joey greeted with a smile. "Are you okay? Nothing bad happened to you, right?" Mokuba asked worriedly the moment they broke off from their embrace.

"Don't worry... I'm perfectly fine..." Joey shook his head lightly as he stood back up. The moment he did, the brunette beside him pulled him back and kissed him by the back of his head. Joey felt like blushing at the moment as he noticed everyone's eyes were on them.

"Umm... _arigatou_, _minna_..." He said to everyone at the room. "I- I know how much you were all worried at me... a-and... I-I'm sorry..." He paused, "...for being such an idiot!"

"What does it matter!" Mokuba yelled happily as he pulled Joey by the hand, "Let's go play some video games! I bought some new ones this afternoon! C'mon!"

Before Joey had let Mokuba drag him completely, he gave one last look at his lover, "Aren't you coming?"

Seto slowly picked the laptop where the young Kaiba had left as he tapped on it, "Have to finish."

"Oh..." Joey murmured. "Don't stay up too late... okay? You should get some sleep..." Seto nodded softly as he looked at the retreating backs of his brother and his puppy.

"Seto-_kun_..."

Seto looked back to where the voice came from. "Lucia-_san_..."

"It seems that you had found your precious treasure back..." Lucia said as she smiled at her young master. "Yes... indeed..." Seto nodded with a smile as he plopped back down to the couch.

"Would you like something to drink, Master Seto?" A butler walked over to the CEO with a cup of tea in his tray. "Oolong Tea?" Seto asked.

"It's on the Special's menu, Master Seto." The butler smiled.

"Thank you, Cranberry*." Seto smiled back as Cranberry laid the cup of tea on the coffee table. Seto sighed and opened the laptop, only to see that the document have been finished and was already saved. The backup was already done and all the business plans were finished.

"Lucia-_san_?" Seto asked the head-nanny beside him.

"Yes, Seto­-_kun_?"

"D-did Mokuba do this? I mean – everything???"

Lucia smiled and nodded, leaving Seto to blink the while time as he scanned all documents. It was perfect! Everything was perfect! Everything was thoroughly planned and everything had information as to where the client might get confused!

"H-how did he do this?" Seto asked himself as he pictured his younger brother doing all of these. Soon, he felt himself chuckling at his unexpected brother's actions. He slowly closed the laptop and set off to where his brother and his _koi_ were playing.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"How did you do it?" Seto asked as his little brother smiled widely, his arms on top of his head. "_Ki. Mit. Su._" Mokuba winked as Seto raised an annoyed eyebrow. "I don't understand how you could do it in a manner of hours why I had to do it in a matter of days!" Seto said unbelievably.

"Well, big brother. You're losing your touch!" Mokuba laughed, "Maybe this is called 'Beginner's Luck', _ne_? Or is it just 'Skill'..."

Seto looked at his laughing younger brother for the longest while as Mokuba noticed this and looked up to the CEO. "Big brother? D-did I do something wrong?" Mokuba was starting to get nervous.

Seto shook his hide in a polite manner as he knelt down before the young boy. He gave Mokuba a warm hug as the younger boy hugged back. But somehow, he felt something odd.

"It-it's been a while..." Mokuba silently said in the middle of his silent sobs. Was Mokuba crying?

"...Since... since I hugged you... this way... big brother..."

Seto was taken back at that as he hugged his little brother tighter. "Mokuba..."

"I miss you, Seto... I-I don't want you... to spend your time at work too much!" Mokuba sobbed loudly now, burying his face on Seto's shoulder.

Seto smiled, "So... No wonder you were able to finish it faster than I could." Seto teased as he felt Mokuba laughing at his joke. "Thanks a lot, little brother... for everything..."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Y-Yugi… you're acting as if I don't know how to take care of myself…" Joey smiled as he looked at the receiver on his hand. "**How am I supposed to know if you're alright or not, Joey???**" Yugi screamed at the other line, "**You tend to run away and you won't even tell us!!!** Honestly, Joey… I'm pretty hurt…" Yugi pouted.

Joey went silent as he looked sadly at the receiver. "I-I'm sorry, Yug'…"

A sigh was made at the other end, "L-look, Jou… I- I know it's hard in your part… I understand how you feel… b-but, it doesn't hurt to let it all out once in a while, right?" Yugi smiled, "We're here, Jou. We're here for you…"

"We're sorry if we made you uncomfortable and pressured. I-I guess we were panicking too…" Yugi laughed at the other end, but noticed that his blonde best friend didn't respond to anything he had to say, so he just had to ask, "Joey?"

"H-huh? O-oh. Sorry, Yug'…" Joey sniffed as he gave a forced chuckle.

"You don't know how much I'm thankful for having friends like you, guys!" Joey smiled, wiping a tear away.

"Joey…"

"You could've come over so I could give you a hug, buddy!" Joey laughed as Yugi laughed at the other as well. "Remind me tomorrow, okay?" Joey scratched his nose softly.

"Sure, Jou."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Ah... so everything is finished?" Joey asked as he plopped on the bed on his stomach. Seto nodded happily as he got out of the bathroom and dried his wet hair with a towel.

"You should trust Mokuba more often, Seto... he's really a responsible and wonderful person!" Joey said as he sat up and looked at his lover. "In the end... he only wanted you to spend more time with him..."

"Well... it's not like I don't trust him... it's just that... because of how busy I really was... I wasn't able to pay much attention to him!" Seto sighed sadly.

"Then... you guys should go out together somewhere! I mean, hanging-out to the mall or the amusement park or something." Joey suggested, hugging a pillow close to him while looking up at Seto.

"That sounds like a great idea... but... you're coming with us, Joey."

"Eh??" Joey gasped, "Oh n-n-n-no, Seto. You and Mokuba should go together! I mean, besides, I'm just ruining your family outing!"

Seto leaned in closer to the blonde as Joey backed away a little. "You're already part of _our_ family, Jou."

Joey blushed as he looked at the other side, "N-no... I-I'm not."

"Yes, you are. Besides, Mokuba would love to have you with us... I want you to come with us too!"

"S-Seto, I- Aaahh!!!" Joey shrieked as Seto's weight made him fall back to the bed. Joey blinked a couple of times before realizing that Seto's hands were tightly gripping on his. "S-Seto..." The blonde blushed at the CEO on top of him.

"I love you, my puppy..." Seto said.

"I-I love you too... "Master"..." Joey emphasized as the both of them laughed. Soon, the brunette on top of the blonde stopped laughing and leaned down, giving his love a kiss.

Yes, this was definitely true love.

Not a dream...

Not an imagination...

But simply, plain **_reality_**...

_...Owari..._

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

***_Cranberry -_** Okay, so I followed Richie Rich's butler's name ^-^ Which is actually most of some butlers' names... _ne_?


End file.
